One little bet
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Story about how Rei told the White Tigers, that he is gay. So read, what happened. KaixRei


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Beyblade. **

Rei was having fun with his ex-team mates. Right now Kevin was playing PlayStation games with Gary in the living room of their rented flat. Rei and Mariah talked on the couch on the other side of the room while Lee was in the Kitchen making them some tea. Mariah was, like always, clingy. It annoyed Rei a bit but he didn't have the heart to tell her off. He didn't like her the way she would like to. She was like a younger sister to him. In fact, he didn't like any girl that way because he was gay and currently going out with no other than Hiwatari Kai.

Oh great, now was Mariah rubbing herself on him, asking him on a date. "Come on, Rei," she pleaded, "I know you like me. Why don't we start going out and then we can get married?" Rei could feel himself on edge. He could snap any second. And Mariah continued to pressure him. She leaned over him, "Come on, Rei, just one little kiss. That wouldn't hurt you." That's it! He would tell her. Right here, right then.

Rei shoved Mariah off him with a serious face. "Mariah, I will never go out with you and I will never marry you because I'm gay!" he told her angrily. Now even Kevin and Gary stopped. Mariah looked at Rei with a shocked face. Rei was about to apologize to her when she draw a deep breath and yelled on top of her lungs, "LEE!!!" Rei winced. That was the last that he needed right now; an enraged Lee because he dumped his sister.

Lee ran into the room. "What happened?" he asked , "Why did you yell?" Mariah looked at him, "Rei just told me, that he is gay." Lee looked at Rei with blank face, "Is that true?" Rei shivered but nodded, "Yes, it's true." The tension in the room could be sliced with a knife. Then Mariah smirked and singed out, "Payback time guys." The three male White Tigers moaned. Rei looked absolutely horrified but when his friends draw their wallets his face turned to shocked. "Huh?" was all he could say.

Rei blinked as he saw Lee, Gary and Kevin hand each a ten thousand yen (100$) to Mariah. "What's this?" he asked. "Oh, I only won a little bet," smirked Mariah. "Wha? What bet?" asked Rei, bewildered. "When will you tell us that you are gay," Lee told him, scowling. Rei knew that he looked stupid with his mouth hanging open like that but he couldn't help it. He didn't expect that.

"You betted on that, that I am gay???" he exclaimed. "Oh no," smiled Mariah, "we already knew that. We betted on the time you would tell us. And I won, because I thought you would do that before your eighteenth birthday." "I guessed that it would be after that," said Lee, "Why? Why? Why couldn't you wait two months?" Kevin sighed, "I thought it would be on your birthday party and Gary said you would wait until your partner asks you to marry him." Rei couldn't take it. He felt like his brain froze.

"So, who is your boyfriend?" asked Mariah smiling. Yet again Rei was imitating goldfish. "Is it the cute Max from your team? Or is it Johnny from Majestics?" Mariah continued in her rambling. "Rei with his looks is probably on the bottom," said Lee thoughtfully, "It's probably Robert or Michael." Rei was now red like a tomato. This was certainly the most embarrassing moment in his entire life.

"You're both wrong," sighed Rei, "It's Kai." It was now White Tigers turn to be shocked. "Kai?!" called Mariah, "As in Hiwatari Kai? The cold-hearted bastard Kai?" The White Tigers sighed. "You could do so much better Rei," said Lee. Rei looked at him, "Hey, I love him!"

* * *

Rei entered the suite that he shared with Kai. He found his boyfriend in the living room, sitting on the couch reading. "How was your day with the White Tigers?" asked Kai. Rei sat down beside Kai, "I told them I am gay and that I love you." Kai looked at him surprised, "Are you hurt? What did they do to you?" "I am alright. They knew it already," Rei told him, "And they actually betted on the time when I would tell them." Kai snickered, "They did?" "Hey, not funny," exclaimed Rei and hit Kai with a pillow from the couch. "And who did win?" asked Kai. "Mariah did," mumbled Rei, "she told me that she was hitting on me so that I would tell them the truth." Kai laughed, "So now she can stop that." Then he pushed Rei onto the couch and started to kiss the daylights out of him.

My special thanks come to Kitty Kat K.O., who beta-read this story.


End file.
